brinkfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:I, uh... I don't like it.
I have not been able to be here much as my PC died, but I did pick up the game. Pretty disappointing, to say the least. It's like SD spent most of their time packing this game full of crap that doesn't really matter all that much. Yeah, the character customization is nice... too bad you don't see yourself at any time other than the customzation screen- maybe programming the AI bots so they actually would toss me a fricking syringe every so often would have been better than 10 different kinds of baggy pants and gas masks. Also, I don't find much use in the parkour system other than sliding and mantling. Yet another sort of mediocre aspect whose resources could of been devoted elsewhere. It seems like the bots do the exact opposite of what the game encourages. I also have no idea how I seem to get killed in two shots with a pistol yet it takes me 10 seconds to take someone down with an SMG. Perhaps I'm just not good at the game, but it's hard to get any better when you spend so much time dead. I mean, I WANT to like it. There are some great things about it. I did play online for a bit last night and it was fun and things did go a bit smoother, but solo play has been very frustrating for me so far. Maybe Ill come around a bit as I play more online, but I this has not been the game that I expected it to be after a year of research and anticipation. 20:24, May 14, 2011 (UTC) : I have to agree. I will still try the multi-player to see if that fairs any better. 21:23, May 14, 2011 (UTC) : The bots are terrible and I have had the problem of dying in 2 shots. I am also stuck on mission "Evening launch" I think it's called. Up to the start where you repair the crane and cant get any further. their spawn is right next to the crane so it's impossible to repair the crane. The challenge "Be more objective" on two stars is impossible. I spend half of my time trying to blow up the thing containing the command post, then spend another 5 mins trying to get to the top to repair something but they keep killing me before I even make it to the first level. I reckon it's just the bots and the only worthwhile character build is heavy because apparently you have more health and you get to use all weapons. Medium is alright but light is teribad and is unusable. Matt of the wastes 21:42, May 14, 2011 (UTC) : : I agree on the bots being incompetent; I can't complete the resistance mission with plane becasue of that fact. Honestly though, I love it the game overall. It some getting used to, but it ends up really good. I will admit I strugled on the 2 star Be Objective, but watching a video of it helped. I can give you the overall strategies if you wish. I think people just aren't open enough. And playing as Ligth I find at times to be too good, with the extra mobility and all, but I definetly prefer being Heavy for the weapons. I also spent more time on the weapon customization screen then anywhere else, I have every gun set for a specific purpose. MoronicCinamun 22:19, May 14, 2011 (UTC) i respectfully disagree with the OP (about the game, not that he dislikes it). i have beaten the game on hard and my steam profile can attest to that. as ive tried to coach my brother on this game i can attest to there being a learning curve. some weapons are better suited to sniping (burst rifles and long arms). some are better for hard points (Chinzor). the only use i find for pistols other than the fun factor of using a revolver as a back scratcher is the use of a knife which does, in fact, do better damage. this is not your big brother's FPS, its new, and different. ive found the bots move in packs and can be trained away from objectives and my bots will get to my objective in their sweet time. i can wait or go it alone. the two shot bots are to be expected when i am spotted, oh well my bad. i find it useful not to be seen. the tactics required are admittedly not intuitive but acquirable . stick to it gang. its a fun game, and youve already bought it. 01:36, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Has anyone tried getting two people, 1 soldier the other either medic or engineer? And both having gatling guns and above level 10? its effing AWESOME!! 14:16, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Solo play? Absolutely not. I managed to clear everything on medium, and the challenges were way too easy, even 3 star challenges took me two or three tries at most. Hard seemed like a complete flip; with bot incompetence, the missions would last to their maximum time, usually to only lose the mission because apparently revival is unheard of. Buffs, aimbot, etc. It's what you get when you play with bots, I suppose. Online is where it's at though. To be honest, I was getting sick of waiting for PSN to come back up and I bought it for the PC.. It's pretty awesome compared to console versions, lol. Obskura 17:59, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Yea this game wasn't what I thought that it would be, id give it like an 8/10. But alot of the stuff your complaining about you just need to get used to, not one mission is immpossible, you just have to change up your tactics, even if that is going from the awesome light body type to fat type. Just play the game more online and you will get the hang of it. --Drejnaught 18:57, May 16, 2011 (UTC)Drejnaught Agree with Drejnaught. Except I would give this game 10/10. No one mission is impossible, and did you ehar what the Challenges are suppsoed to be? Challenging! Those who couldn't get past a challenge or mission should alter their game type, or maybe use different abilities. For Early Launch, EASY PEASY! You know what you do? You crouch on the side of the crane control terminal opposite to the Res. entry point. People who stand up will get instantly OWNED! Maybe you should set a turret? Maybe you should just be a different class and protect the engineers? The thing with demolition objectives is being a light. If you sprint sprint sprint to get to the demolition objective that usually starts a mission if you're attacking, you get there first and only a leadstorm can stop you. This LegionOfShadows, signing off.